d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha Vanastaya, Bare-Handed Duelist
This NPC uses material from the Player's Handbook 2 and the Complete Warrior. Natasha Vanastaya CR 10 Female Human Warrior 1, Swashbuckler 3, Fighter 2, Duelist 5 N Medium Humanoid Init +5; Senses Listen +8 Languages Common, Draconic, Elven ----- AC 20 (+1 dodge against chosen opponent) (+8 when moving out of threatened areas), touch 18, flat-footed 13 hp 74 (11 HD) Fort +10, Ref +10, Will +2 ----- Spd 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee Unarmed strike +16/+11/+6 (1d8+3 piercing) (+1d6 to creatures vulnerable to critical hits) Base Atk +11/+6/+1; Grp +11 Atk Options Disarm +16; may switch between piercing, slashing or bludgeoning damage as swift action ----- Abilities Str 10, Dex 19, Con 12, Int 16, Wis 10, Cha 15 SQ Insightful strike, canny defense, precise strike Feats Improved Unarmed Strike, Dodge, Weapon Finesse, Mobility, Combat Expertise, Improved Disarm, Versatile Unarmed Strike, Weapon Focus (unarmed strike) Skills Balance +9, Bluff +16, Diplomacy +14, Jump +10, Listen +8, Perform: Dance +8, Perform: Witty Retorts +8, Sense Motive +5, Tumble +18 Possessions Belt, monk's; gloves of dexterity +2; bracers of armour +2 Personality and Notes "Your sword is a crutch! Perhaps if you hadn't drawn it, you'd have lived to learn to walk." Once nothing more than a lowly bouncer, the quick and intelligent Natasha Vanastaya has built herself up to a red-haired, black-velveted fighter with hands as sharp as her tongue. Skilled, witty and just a bit arrogant, Natasha is the quintessential swashbuckling duelist but for one outstanding oddity - she fights barehanded. Originally a forced limitation of her lowly profession, she quickly embraced her unarmed talents as the most reliable form of fighting. "You swing that sword like a rotten tree branch. Of course, maybe that's what it deserves!" **disarms opponent** "Just as I thought - as dull as your wit." Sometimes, Natasha will disarm her opponent early in the fight; most fighters have most of their feats as well as level-appropriate gp sunk into their weapon. In most duels, however, she is quite willing to leave her opponent with their advantage - there's no sport in such an unfair fight, after all. Natasha uses her Versatile Unarmed Strike feat to deal piercing damage and take advantage of many of her Duelist class abilities; her fighting style is best described as a series of quick, pointed strikes with rigid fingers to bodily pressure points, interjected only with yet another characteristically dry insult. "You are an enigma, aren't you? You have the stance of a troglodyte, the face of an orc and the wit of a troll. But you can't be either - at least '''they' can fight!"'' A real swashbuckler is as much dilettante as fighter, and Natasha pays special attention to maintaining her fashion. Not only do her clothes include a good deal of velvet and cost much more money, but even her magical items are fashioned in the interests of appearance. Her monk's belt is expensive leather rather than the traditional cloth, and her gloves and bracers are a black leather made to look significantly more attractive than their usual military construction. Natasha spends a lot of time with similarly pompous nobles and has to look presentable. "Right turn, Clyde." Plot Hook Attack!: Natasha doesn't spend all her time fighting - she's no mercenary or thug - but is willing to do so if she or her financial investments are threatened. If for some reason some outside force is attacking the town, caravan or just she's in the wrong place at the wrong time, Natasha will fight by the PC's side for as long as is necessary. Just don't tell her what to do. Category:HumanCategory:Player's Handbook 2Category:DuelistCategory:SwashbucklerCategory:FighterCategory:Complete Warrior